Scracth and Band-Aid
by ltifal
Summary: It's just a scratch, Robin! Just leave it!


**Warning: grammar and vocabularies error might occurred **

**Disclaimer: none of the characters were mine, they are all copy right. **

_Scratch and Band-aid_

A day has passed since they left Water Seven; the crew had been adjusting to the new ship. Zoro, however were trying to find a more comfortable spot to clean his two swords. The crow nest was being used by Usopp right now since it was the shooter's turn to keep watched. He could clean it inside the crow nest however today he didn't really want to do that with someone present, moreover with one of the boys that found everything fascinating who will be asking here and there. He walked toward the upper floor as soon as he saw mikan tree. The usual spot he took when he was inside Going Merry. He smiled a little; the position of the orange tree was almost the same position as where it was when it was on the last ship. Thus it provided enough shelter under the heat and wind breaker under strong wind.

He moved down and unhooked all of his swords and took his cleaning kit. He was about to unload the kit before hearing steps which were coming toward the upper floor. He groaned, just as soon as he was having some alone time… he listened intently. The steps were light so he knew it was not his male companion. Definitely not Chopper since his step usually made a clicked noise. So it leaves only his female crewmates, he swore inwardly. '_Just don't let be Nami_.' It not that he didn't like her, she was more like an annoying little sister that like being bossy with everyone, which he didn't need right now. The steps stopped near the newly installed flower garden, Zoro raised his eyes.

"Robin?" He asked lightly. There was silent for a second before the steps once again could be heard and a figure finally poked her head from behind the trees.

"Oh, Zoro?" The man released a relief sigh. Well, he didn't mind this one.

"Cleaning your swords?" She asked as she noticed the cleaning kit box that had been laid on the ground.

"Yes…" He began; his hands had opened his balsa box. He put the wooden box to the floor quietly then he unsheathed the Kitetsu first. The cursed sword had been 'furious' for quite some time now. He could felt that sword had been unusually blood thirsty in the battle. Using the paper he warped the dull side of his sword and wiped it from the guard to the tip. The boy wiped it up several times with the paper, finally moved to take white powder round container and put uchiko onto it lightly before dabbing the uchiko gently on the blade. Meanwhile Robin moved near the railing, still within mikan's shadow and decided to watch him in silent. It was fascinating to watch the concentration on him even if he was just cleaning the sword. His moves were precise yet gentle and elegant, a trait which was not usually showed by Zoro.

Zoro moved his sword down then opened the bottle of oil before dabbing it into the cloth and once again, took kitetsu and warped the cloth around the dull side before wiping from the guard to the tip. He moved the sword upright then looked at it intently. The curse katana shined lightly, Zoro could felt Sandai Kitetsu seemed to be 'pulsing angrily' against his hand for a while. He finally closed his eyes. '_So? Are you angry because of Yubashiri?_'

Robin was observing him in silent but looked a little confused. She didn't know why but the mood surrounding him had begun to take turn into more heavy side. She finally noticed a smirk on the man face before the green hair man stood up. Both the swords had been laying on the ground as he moved two steps to the front. Eyes still closed then he waited.

The soft breeze, the sound of the gentle waves that had been crushing onto the hull could be heard in rare moment of silent on the straw hat pirates' ship. Now Robin watched in curious when Zoro flicked his sword and threw the said curse sword into the sky. The curiosity turned into horror however when she saw Zoro extended his hand right below the direction of the falling sword. Sandai Kitetsu had turned like a propeller slicing the air, it was coming closer. The curse sword dropped and pierced its blade into the space between the boards. Leaving no mark at all or even harming the adam wood floor. But this time though, Zoro hand hadn't escape unscathed. He could feel a trickled of blood from his forearm.

The green hair man however let out a smirk, ignoring the dripped of blood on his forearm as he took the sword. Now it was not 'pulsing' as angry as before. He finally walked back to his cleaning spot and sat back before sheathing the blade back into the scabbard. The raven hair woman however finally spoke, intrigued and concern.

"Why did you do that?!" Her voice had jump one pitch higher than normal. She also didn't understand why the swordsman done something likes that. Not she had any experience in swordsmanship either, but she was sure no one tested a sharp katana that could basically chopped of hand in one go like that.

"Just asserting my position." He smirked lightly. "Kitetsu had been moody this few days." Robin paused, she had hold Wadou before so she kinda knew what he was talking about but to do that kind of thing was beyond necessary. Her eyes twitched slightly, if he kept doing that, one of this day he might lose his hand.

"Do you do that every time?" The older woman said, trail of worry on her voice could still be heard.

"Like that? No, this is only a second time." A light frown surfaced on her beautiful face. '_So there will be time for him to do that once again._' She thought but wisely kept that to herself. She let out a sigh before standing up and walking away from the upper floor toward the deck. Leaving Zoro who was acting like nothing had happened and took Wadou before began cleaning his priced sword.

_One_

_Piece_

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Robin once again approaching him. He was just finishing with the oil when the girl stopped beside him.

"Yes?" Zoro eyeing her slightly before he carefully put Wadou back into the scabbard.

"Finish?" She asked. He nodded waiting and questioning on why she was here once again. Robin opted to move in front of him and sat down. Zoro had finally noticed cotton and disinfectant ointment on her hand.

"Oi, it just a scratch."

"Still a wound." She said while dabbing ointment onto the cotton.

"It's not even bleeding." Zoro really felt this kind of thing was unnecessary, it was only on little scratch, it might drop a little blood but it had stopped immediately.

"Not anymore." She corrected. "Yes, but it still needs to be clean." The girl was adamant about it. "Or I can just call Chopper." He gritted his teeth. Really? Going straight into threatening?!

"Fine, fine." He would better let her do as she like instead of her involving the resident doctor. The small reindeer would only make commotion, even if it was only a scrape. Robin smiled lightly as she finally cleaned the little scratch, moving gently before she cleaned the trail of the dry blood. Zoro was trying not to roll his eyes, murmuring a little about how ridiculous it was. To his horror, Robin didn't stop. As soon as she cleaned the wound, she retrieved one single cute looking band-aid, bright orange color with yellow flowers pattern; which was reminding him of the seeds that he gave her yesterday (Referred to my other fic: Living). What the hell did it called? Coreop something? But back to his current condition…

"Oi, oi, that is really unnecessary!" A cool man like him with kawaii~ little band aid! Robin was definitely messing around with him. The raven hair girl though looked at him in her blank face, he was now questioning if she was really serious about it. He groaned in defeat. Robin however let out another smile as she moved the band-aid toward the wound and taped it down quickly. She moved back admiring her work before a flash of hesitation surfaced on her eyes, but it quickly disappeared. Amuse was clearly visible on her eyes as she let out faint smirk, then without warning she moved forward and gave a confused swordsman a light kiss on the said wound covered band-aid.

The reaction was almost instantly, the green hair boy face was flushed bright red, and even the ears had turned slowly to the crimson color. He was stun and opened his mouth but nothing had come out from it. Robin looked pleased as she stood.

Without saying anything she eyeing him lightly while letting out a smile. To Zoro, that smile looked like a mocking grin. She was finally walking away with the ointment and used cotton on her hand. When the steps had disappeared entirely, Zoro who was still frozen on the spot finally growled, rubbing his hair in frustration. Now the boy should think twice if he wanted to pull the same stunt like that. Down in his heart somewhere, he admitted that he didn't mind but he still hated the feeling of being played.

"DAMNIT! ROBIN!" He yelled on top of his lung, swearing as he walked down the steps in effort to chase that damn girl. No one could walk away like that after teasing him! Too bad, his yelling had been heard by Sanji as the cook yelled back to him not to disrespect a woman. Thus a full blown fight occurred on the deck with Luffy yelling in excitement and joining in, happy to finally had something interesting happened on the ship. Usopp yelled from above fearing a new ship would be damage in no time if they kept that up while Franky appeared from below deck but yelled '_SUPER!_' instead of worrying his ship condition, he had super faith in his adam wood ship. Chopper came out from his new examination room and screamed to the people not to add any wound and let the last battle injury to heal, but it definitely went to deaf ears… Nami had come out from her room in curiosity. What had her 'nee-san' done that made the resident swordsman lost his cool anyway? Meanwhile Robin was already retreat inside the aquarium and giggled. She might need to hide herself today.

_Owari _

**Authoress note: like the usual, will be on to another one shot fic following the straw hat adventure. **


End file.
